My life is full of secrets
by Serenity5501
Summary: Sakura always hated her life. Nobody understood her they all thought she was a cheerful happy girl, but that was all a lie. Nobody knew what she was capable of. Nobody knew that the people she calls parents are not her real parents. Her parents got killed a long time ago but not before they gave her to Mebuki and Kizashi to keep her safe. (Rest of summary inside)
1. Chapter 1

**(I had this stuck in my head so I had to write it down and probably going to make this a story I still don't know but since I'm almost done with who would have known I'm going to continue writing you never knew me, my true strength and this one. Sorry if short just a little prologue)**

Sakura always hated her life. Nobody understood her they all thought she was a cheerful happy girl, but that was all a lie. Nobody knew what she was capable of. Nobody knew that the people she calls parents are not her real parents. Her parents got killed a long time ago but not before they gave her to Mebuki and Kizashi to keep her if Kakashi knew everything but didn't say anything, not until she shows what she is capable of.

Sakura Haruno never had a normal life. Since he was a little girl she knew that Mebuki and Kizashi weren't her real parents. Whenever she brought up the topic on who was her real parents, they would always find a way to change the subject. When she walk the streets of Konoha some of the civilians would send her hateful glares and others would give her looks of disgust like they knew everything about her. But she will ignore them and keep walking like it's a usual routine for this to happen.

She always like visiting the park since that is where she met her first best friends. Naruto a boy with blond hair, blue eyes, and whiskers on his cheeks. Then her second best friend Gaara didn't live in the village he actually came from Suna. Both Naruto and Sakura met him when he came for a Kage meeting with his father and siblings. They met him in the very same park where the three will meet each other everyday until he had to leave. Before Naruto and Sakura said goodbye to Gaara they made a promise that they won't forget about each other no matter what.

After that day Naruto and Sakura would still go to the park away from the stares from the villagers. The park was very secluded nobody went there no more just them.

"Ne Sakura-chan when do you think we will see Gaara again?" Naruto said while swinging himself on the swing. "I don't know Naru-kun. But I hope it will be soon I'm going to miss Panda." Sakura said while swinging herself next to Naruto.

"I have to go Naruto-kun, I have to get everything ready for tomorrow since it's our first day at the academy. And I bet you still have to your things ready too? Am I right?" Sakura said while getting up from her swing. Naruto nodded while doing the same as Sakura.

"You're right Saku-chan! We can't be late on our first day at the academy!" Naruto yelled.

"Alright Naru-kun meet me here tomorrow morning so we can walk together, okay?" Sakura said while running towards the exit of the deserted park. "Okay Saku-chan see you tomorrow morning!" Naruto yelled while going the opposite way Sakura went.

Once Sakura arrived back home she notice that lights were on meaning that her 'parents' were home. "Mom, dad I'm home" Sakura yelled while going up the stairs to her room. "Okay honey dinner will be ready shortly" Mebuki yelled from the kitchen. "Okay I will be down shortly, I'm going to take a quick shower then I'll come down" Sakura yelled back so her mom could hear her.

When Sakura was done she went downstairs to eat dinner with her parents. Once she sat down she saw that they were going to eat curry. After saying her it itadikamasu(sp?) she started eating savoring each ingredient. "So have was your day honey?" Kizashi asked Sakura. After swallowing the food in her mouth she answered his question, "it was really fun, I spent the day with Naru-kun at the park." Sakura said. Her parents didn't care that she was friends with him anymore they knew the both the children had something in common, they were both alone in the world, they only had each other.

"Ah that's good honey, is he also going to the academy?" Mebuki asked her after sitting down with her own plate. "Hmm, I'm meeting him tomorrow so we could walk together to school." Sakura said while getting up and taking her plate the the sink. "I'm going to sleep, goodnight" Sakura said going to her bedroom. Once there she check if she had everything for tomorrow, knowing full well that she doesn't want to be late on meeting with Naruto. When she layer down and found her comfortable spot in her bed she fell asleep after closing her eyes.


	2. AN

**SORRY I WON'T BE ABLE TO POST FOR ANOTHER WHILE, I HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER ALMOST DONE BUT I WONT BE ABLE TO CONTINUE FOR THE MEANTIME. I JUST LOST MY BABY COUSIN TO AN INFECTION SO IM SORRY FOR NOT POSTING IN ANOTHER WHILE. R.I.P DANIELA WE WILL ALL MISS YOU**


End file.
